Lullaby
by BlackRose-R
Summary: [ Yaoi, Shota Kon ] Estoy confundido... Qué es realmente esto? [ SoubixRitsuka ]


**Lullaby**

**Fandom:** Loveless  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shota, Cosas no para los mas pequeños xD  
**Disclaimer:** Si Loveless fuese mio, Youji nunca hubiera gritado Y Ritsuka hubiera perdido sus lindas orejitas.  
**Notas de la Autora:** Desfruten! No flames porfavor... Y no olviden los reviews!

* * *

_Loveless: El nombre que tengo marcado desde antes de que naciera. El nombre el cual comparte con alguien... Alguien que no es él...pero quién es realmente él para mi? Mi combatiente, mi amigo, mi novio... mi amante? Y por qué paso noches enteras sin dormir, ni siquiera descansar, pensando en cuendo me habla dulcemente en el oido, diciendo suves palabras de amor. Cuando me besa dulcemente y acto seguido me sonrojo sin poder controlarlo. Normalmente rechazo esos besos ... Me ponen nervioso y confunden todos mis sentimientos... Por qué me haces sentir así? Soy un niño que no entiende lo que siente al fondo de mi ser ... ARGH! Por qué paso todo este tiempo pensando un alguien como tu´... No sé nada de tí y nunca me cuentas nada tampoco... Pero siemplemente no puedo evitar decir que cuendo me hablas al oido susurrando palabras que confunden mi ser, siento algo... Pero qué es ese "algo"?_

Soubi se encontraba apoyado encontra de la cama de Ritsuka, estudiando un gran libro para la Universidad, mientras el chico con orejas de gato estaba sobre la cama mirando al techo, quién sabe en que lo que estaría pensando en ese exacto momento.

-Soubi? preguntó en pequeño, sin despegar su lejana mirada del techo.

-Qué pasa Ritsuka? En ese momento el susodicho dejó de mirar el techo de su habitación y fijó sus ojos en el rubio que ahora lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad que decía claramente que quería saber qué era lo que el pequeño Sacrificio quería preguntarle.

-Tus orejas... Du... Duele mucho perderlas? preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sabiendo que la pregunta molestaría un poco al mayor. Mientras Soubi pensaba como responder bien esa complicada pregunta, para no contestar algo de forma equivocada, Ritsuka de acercó al borde de la cama y le acarició la cabeza, entrelazando sus cabellos entre sus dedos, como buscarndo el lugar donde esas orejas de felino habían estado en algún momento, antes del día en que se había convertido en un verdadero adulto. Soubi disfrutaba ese momento, le agradaba tener a su pequeño compotándose tan dulcemente con su Combatiente, el cual solo había sufrido en su vida antes de concerlo - Te he preguntado algo, Soubi... Me gustaría saber mucho la respuesta!

-No, no duele perderlas, te lo aseguro- respondió el más alto.

-Y cómo es? preguntó el menor, aún bastastante curioso, pero sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñieran de un color rojizo. No sabía lo que Soubi podría responder a esa intrincada pregunta, ni siquiera sabía si realmente no esquivaría la pregunta- No tienes que responder si no quieres hacerlo...

-Como es qué? Preguntó sonriendo el Combatiente, divertido y ansioso por escuchar la repuesta... "_Es tan inocente_..." pensaba el mayor.

-Bueno...- Se sonrojó de forma desmedida..._" Cómo iba a responder eso? "Tener sexo"? "Acostarse con otro"? "Hacer el amor"? Maldito Soubi... Por qué tenía que hacer me una pregunta tan vergonzosa? Además estoy seguro de que sabía a lo que me refería."- _ "Eso"... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! A bueno... Hacerlo con otro ... Y ya sabes! Por qué me pones en situaciones tan complicadas! Soubi!

-Jejeje... se rió suavemente el Combatiente del pequeño- Ya sabía que te referías a eso... Pero querá saber como podrás responder a eso...- sonrió. Soubi se paró, se sentó sobre la cama y abrazó a Ritsuka conta él, haciendo que se sentase sobre sus piernas. se acerco a su oreja y susurró seductoramente- Es increíble... Especialmente si es con la persona a la que realmente amas...

-Soubi...-El pequeño con ojos de amatista se sonrrojó al sentir a Soubi tan cerca de él.- Soubi...- Y al terminar estas palabras, apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de el mayor, sientiendo placenteramente las palpitaciones del corazón de este.

- Sukidayo, Ritsuka - Dijo mientras con su mano tomaba la barbilla de este para que lo viera a los ojos. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreíar a ver el dulce y tentador sonrrojo de las mejillas de su Sacrificio. Lo hacía ver tan iconcente... frágil... un gran objeto de su deseo... Su Ritsuka... Y en ese momento no pudo aguantar más el deseo de tocas y sentir sus labios. Se acercó a unos milímetros de él y pudo notar su cara de asombro. Y sin previo aviso, hizo que sus labios se rozaran dulcemente, haciendo un dulce beso. Cuando sus pulmones lo necesitaron, su separaron. Y súbitamente, Ritsuka empujó a Soubi haciendo que se despegara de él.

-No! Soubi! . y se tapó lo cara con las manos para que este no viera su cara de vergüenza- Soubi ... No...- En ese momento Soubi se acecaba y en el momento donde estaba muy cerca de él, le empezó a besar las orejas,y el cuello- Ah... Soubi ... no... para ... TE DIJE QUE PARES! - dijo con un grito que hizo que el mayor dejara de besarlo- No está bien ...Soubi...

-Sí lo está... No te preocupes... Todo está bien ... - Lo rodeó con sus brazos para tranquilizarlo al ver que por las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño rodaban lágrimas cristalinas.- No te dolerá ... lo prometo...

-Pero... Mi madre al verme sin orejas ...Me..! - Y se calló. Se acababa de acordar que Soubi no sabía nada de las reiteradas ocasiones en que su madre perdía el control y lo agredía de forma horrible mientras gritaba que ese no era su hijo, que había cambiado, que no era su querido Ritsuka.

-Te ... qué?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada! - Y sonrió con una falsa sonrisa. Soubi lo miró con una cara seria diciéndole que le contara toda la verdad.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que... - y prosiguió a contarle toda la historia, que su madre lo agredía diciendo que él no era el mismo, que ocultaba esa verdad diciendo que eran torpezas de él...

-Por qué no me habias contado antes! Ella no puede seguir cuidándote! Estás en peligro, Ritsuka! Te ha podido hacer mucho daño!

-Lo sé ... pero... Tenía miedo...- comenzando por un sollozo, el pequeño empezó a llorar las lágrimas que antes no había derramado, en el pecho de el rubio.

-Tranquilo... Mañana veremos eso... ya? Haré lo posible para que no te vuelva a hacer daño... - Y lo besó dulcemente en la frente...Ritsuka lo miró con una cara confundida, pero Soubi entendía que era su forma de preguntar si ... - Sukidayo, Ritsuka... - Y lo volvió a besar en los labios, pero a diferenncia del beso anterior, este no esra un dulce beso inocente, era un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo... Al separarse para respirar el mayor dijo casi en un susurro- Te aseguro que no dolerá... - Y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la respiración de Ritsuka se agitaba.

-Soubi...

_Y se vieron dos sombras caer en la oscuridad..._

_

* * *

_

El sol comenzaba a aparecer y sus rayos comenzaron a colarse por entre los huecos de las persianas que cubría la ventana. Dos figuras desnudas abrazándose dulcemente sobre la cama. La figura mayor abrió los ojos... Y vió a su compañero de cama. Lo agitó un poco para despertarlo, pero era imposible. Entonces no encontró otra solución que besarlo dulcemente en los labios, como había pasado la noche anterior. el menor abrió los ojos confundido, y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba se alteró un poco, para luego recordar todo lo pasado la noche anterios: los besos, las caricias, los gemidos... todo.

-Soubi...- dijo suavemente el menor...

-Sukidayo, Ritsuka - dijo sonriendo Soubi.

-Su...Sukisayo, Soubi - Dijo con dificultad el menor con las mejillas de un color carmín, justo antes de encontrarse en un profundo beso. Mientras unas lindas orejas de gato de color violeta descansaban sobre el colchón. - Pero me mentiste...

-Eh? Exclamó confundido el rubio.

-Sí dolió, _baka_... -y sonrió, para volver a besarlo segundos después.

* * *

Gracias por leer... Gracias! Y no olviden poner un lindo comentario 3! 

Edit: Gracias a AlquimistaFlama por lo del final ;D


End file.
